singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Taken List
This is the current taken list for Singularity. New characters, please use this template and add yourself under your canon heading. If you are the first character from a canon, please make a heading for it. Series are arranged alphabetically. For NPCs, see the NPCs page. .hack//G.U. Haseo - canon 2001: A Space Odyssey HAL 9000 - canon Aliens vs. Predators Grid - AU PFC Jenette Vasquez - canon Avatar: The Last Airbender Azula - AU Zuko - canon Sokka- AU Bioshock Eleanor Lamb - canon Broken Saints Raimi Matthews - canon Captain America: the First Avenger (Marvel Cinematic Universe) James "Bucky" Barnes - canon Peggy Carter - canon Steve Rogers - canon Dead Space Michael Altman - canon Isaac Clarke - canon Alejandro Borges - canon Karrie Norton (Vandal) - canon Doctor Who The TARDIS - canon Dragon Age Fenris - canon Marian Hawke - AU Dresden Codak Kimiko Ross - AU DC Universe Jaime Reyes - canon Fallout: New Vegas Yes Man - canon Fringe Olivia Dunham - canon Halo 686 Ebullient Prism - canon Black-One - canon Catherine-B320 - canon Emile-A239 - AU Thom-293 - canon Private O'Brien - canon The Rookie -'' AU'' Homestuck Aradia Megido - canon Becquerel - canon Bro Strider - canon Davesprite - canon Dave Strider - canon Dave Strider - AU Equius Zahhak - canon Eridan Ampora - canon Gamzee Makara - canon Gamzee Makara - AU Jack Noir - AU Jade Harley - canon Jadesprite - canon John Egbert - canon Kanaya Maryam - canon Karkat Vantas - canon Karkat Vantas - AU Peregrine Mendicant - CR AU (A Facility) Nepeta Leijon - canon Sollux Captor - canon Terezi Pyrope - canon Terezi Pyrope - CR AU (A Facility) Vriska Serket - canon How to Train Your Dragon Astrid Hofferson -'' canon'' Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third -'' canon'' The Hunger Games Foxface - canon I Have No Mouth And I Must Scream AM - canon The Incredible Hulk (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Bruce Banner - canon Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Anthony "Tony" Stark -'' canon'' Virginia "Pepper" Potts - canon Natasha Romanoff - canon Kiki's Delivery Service Jiji - canon Leverage Parker - canon Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro Yako Katsuragi - canon Marvel Comics Wade Wilson - canon Mass Effect EDI - canon Garrus Vakarian - canon Commander Jane Shepard (Renegade) - AU Kaidan Alenko- canon Kal'Reegar - canon Mordin Solus - canon Thane Krios - canon Zaeed Massani -'' canon'' Jeff 'Joker' Moreau - canon Urdnot Wrex - canon Commander John Shepard (Paragon) - AU Ashley Williams - canon Mega Man X X - canon Metroid Samus Aran - canon Meta-Ridley - AU Misfits Nathan Young - canon My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Pinkie Pie Newsflesh Georgia Mason - canon Shaun Mason - canon Buffy Meissonier - canon October Daye May Daye - canon Toby Daye - canon Original Characters Alex Alex Wilson Camille Ismene Jin Tian Maria McFlannery Portal GLaDOS - AU Chell - canon P-Body - canon Wheatley - canon Chell - AU Doug Rattmann - canon Protomen Joe - canon Protoman - canon Megaman - canon Dr. Thomas Light - canon Prototype Alex Mercer - canon Captain Robert Cross - canon Puella Magi Madoka Magica Kyubey - canon Red vs Blue Intelligence Program Delta - AU Freelancer Agent York - AU Agent Washington and Epsilon - AU Agent Washington - canon PVT Franklin Donut (Agent Iowa) - AU PFC Dick Simmons - canon Kaikaina "Sister" Grif'' - canon'' PVT (MJPNFC) Dexter Grif - canon The Director - canon The Counselor - canon PVT Leonard Church (Alpha) - canon Siegfried Siegfried - canon Saint Seiya Kiki - canon Samurai Jack Jack - canon Serenity Rose Serenity Rose - canon Slayers Lina Inverse - canon Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog - canon Classic Sonic - canon AU Miles "Tails" Prower - CR AU (Dramadramaduck) Metal Sonic - canon Silver the Hedgehog - canon Shadow the Hedgehog - canon Southern Vampire Mysteries Sookie Stackhouse - canon Star Wars HK-47 - canon System Shock SHODAN - canon Tangled Rapunzel - canon Team Fortress 2 RED Scout - canon Terminator Sarah Connor - canon Thor (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Clint Barton - canon Phil Coulson - canon Thor Odinson - canon Thief Garrett - canon Thunderbirds Lucy Tracy - canon Transformers Barricade (Bayverse) - CR AU (Axiom Nexus) Knock Out - canon Nemesis Prime - Alternity Ratchet (Bayverse) - canon Shockwave (G1 Dreamwave) - CR AU (Cape & Cowl) Skyfire - CR AU (Cape & Cowl) Treasure Planet Jim Hawkins - CR AU (MS Elegante) Tron Alan Bradley - canon Anon - AU CLU - AU Ed Dillinger Jr. - canon Gem - AU Gibson - canon Jalen ❝Abraxas❞ - canon Jalen - AU Kevin Flynn - canon Tron - canon True Blood Eric Northman - canon Godric - AU Sam Merlotte - canon Ultimate Marvel Pietro Lehnsherr - canon Up Dug - canon X-Men: Evolution Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner - canon X-Men: First Class Armando "Darwin" Muñoz - canon Charles Xavier - canon Erik Lehnsherr'' - canon'' X2 Logan - canon Yume Nikki Poniko - canon Category:Characters